


Калифорнийский оборотень

by Tigresa_Romana



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Deathfic, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 19:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5177315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigresa_Romana/pseuds/Tigresa_Romana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если вы — добропорядочный гражданин, платите налоги, живете в благополучном районе и в вашем доме установлена охранная сигнализация, то можете не переживать, все это вас не спасет. Оборотень придет в ваш дом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Калифорнийский оборотень

**Author's Note:**

> Текст с ФБ 2015
> 
> Спецквест. Моделирование.
> 
>  
> 
> Предупреждения:  
> 1) АУ (канон и рядом не проходил).  
> 2) кроссовер с сериалом «Hannibal NBC» (не персонажи, только общая канва).

Я наблюдаю за ними с неделю. Отец приезжает поздно, ближе к полуночи. Его примерная жена-домохозяйка к тому времени успевает уложить спать их дочь. Но каждый раз к приезду отца девочка сбегает вниз, чтобы встретить, обнять и вынудить его подняться наверх, уложить ее снова. В такие минуты появляются укоризненные интонации в голосе ее матери. Да, я подхожу близко к двери, мне почти все слышно. Отец не упрекает дочь. Его не раздражают, а, скорее, веселят ее ухищрения. Обычно. Сегодня жена не выходит его встречать. И не слышно резкого писка сигнализации. Он отвлекается на девочку, даже не успевает снять зимнее пальто, а жены нет, чтобы набрать код.  
  
Сегодня мой день.  
  
Я тихо захожу. На мне кожаные перчатки. Скорее всего, позже они придут в полную негодность. Это досадно, потому что перчатки не из дешевых. Но потеря их незначительна. В доме тепло, и я сбрасываю куртку у входной двери — не стоит ее пачкать кровью, мне еще возвращаться. Видимо, я издаю какой-то шум. Или его жена все же решает проверить сигнализацию.  
  
Я ей улыбаюсь. Ничего не говорю и улыбаюсь. Она стоит напротив меня в арке, ведущей в кухню. Нет, дорогая, я не ваш гость. И не случайно заблудился. И нет, мне не нужна помощь. Все, чем ты мне можешь сейчас помочь — это заткнуться. Я иду к ней, перехватываю горло раньше, чем она успевает закричать, и со всей силы бью ее затылком об стену. Тело обмякает и мягко сползает на пол. На стене остается кровавый след — кажется, я ударил сильнее, чем планировал. Но это не страшно. Мы еще с тобой развлечемся. Дорогая.  
  
Отец зовет ее с верхней площадки лестницы. Мы были плохими детками и вели себя слишком шумно. Склоняюсь над ней, приставляю указательный палец к губам и издаю еле слышный звук «тш-ш-ш». Укрываюсь в коридоре, за выступом арки. Достаю принесенный с собой охотничий нож. Отец не видит меня. И даже не осознает, что в доме кроме него, жены и их девочки есть еще кто-то. Зато он видит распростертое тело жены, бросается к ней.  
  
В коридоре на стене висит зеркало в полный рост. Я вижу, как подхожу к отцу. Но он меня не замечает, да и зеркало подсказывает о моем присутствии только в последний момент. Отец не успевает. Бросаюсь на него, обхватываю. Один взмах острого лезвия, и теплая густая кровь течет по моим пальцам. Еще минуту удерживаю его, наблюдая за делом рук своих, и отпускаю. Его тело гулко стукается коленями об пол и грузно валится вперед. Заливает кровью пол — лужа расползается очень быстро. Отхожу, стараясь не наступить в нее. Не хочу портить гармонию ровного пятна. Ты предал меня. А за предательство платят кровью. Всей крови в тебе будет мало. Но у меня еще есть твоя жена.  
  
Опускаюсь рядом с ней на колени. А она красивая, отец, ты всегда умел выбирать женщин. Стройная. Обручальное кольцо довольно легко снимается. Его я заберу с собой. Это — ее компенсация за то, что согласилась стать твоей женой.  
  
Она настолько красива, отец, что я не хочу портить ей лицо. Зато могу взять руку и провести прямую глубокую линию. От локтя до запястья. Порез моментально набухает кровью, та стекает на пол, пачкая домашнее платье. Нет-нет, дорогая, приходить в себя не нужно. Несильно еще раз стукаю ее затылком об стену. Беру другую руку. Черчу ножом вторую линию смерти. Кровь не успеет свернуться. Ты не успеешь прийти в себя. Тебя не спасут.  
  
Я прослежу.  
  
Вытираю кровь с перчаток подолом ее платья. Оно уже испорчено, можно не церемониться. Поднимаюсь, прохожу на кухню и вырываю телефонный шнур. Выключаю свет. Возвращаюсь. Отец и его жена все так же чинно лежат на своих местах. Все реально. Они заплатили за предательство. Иду наверх. Где-то там, в одной из комнат должна быть девочка.  
  
Она оказывается в ближайшей. Кровать с балдахином, куклы, мягкие игрушки, удобное кресло в углу комнаты и торшер с кружевной окантовкой. Они тебя очень любили. Прислушиваюсь. Улавливаю только тиканье часов и мерное детское сопение.  
  
Твое счастье.  
  
Закрываю дверь, спускаюсь, надеваю куртку, выключаю свет в прихожей и ухожу.  
  
Нужно придумать, где сжечь перчатки.  
  


***

  
  
Дерек открывает глаза.  
  
Трупы уже убрали. Всюду расставлены карточки с номерами. Криминалисты суетятся, фиксируя каждую мелочь.  
  
— Так все и было.  
  
— Наверху нет никаких следов присутствия убийцы, — комментирует рыжая девчонка-стажер, неодобрительно поглядывая в сторону Дерека. Ей определенно не нравится присутствие чокнутого Хейла на месте преступления. Но не она принимает решения.  
  
— Он точно туда заходил, — упрямо повторяет Дерек.  
  
— Почему тогда он не убил Линдси? — Стайлз пытается понять логику преступника. Он хороший следователь, но психология убийцы ему неподвластна. Для этого есть Дерек.  
  
— Девочка спала и ничего не слышала. Если бы она его увидела — у нас было бы не два, а три трупа.  
  
— То есть ты уверен? — Стайлз в каждом убийстве ищет лазейку. Старается оправдать.  
  
И каждый раз Дерек его разочаровывает.  
  
— Это «Калифорнийский оборотень». Он забрал обручальное кольцо миссис Донаги.  
  
— Снова Скотт... — Стайлз обреченно смотрит себе под ноги.  
  
— Да. Стайлз, я закончил.  
  
— Ты уверен? — Стайлз повторяется. Но ему хочется удержать Дерека на месте каждого преступления. Это происходит не нарочно. Просто Стайлз верит до последнего.  
  
Дерек устало смотрит на него. Иногда Дереку становится откровенно жаль, потому что он уверен — завтра ближе к вечеру Стайлз снова придет в гости под предлогом выпить кофе и задержится на несколько часов.  
  
Стайлз никогда не пытается даже намекнуть на свое влечение. Не пытается взять за руку, обнять или поцеловать. Но само ощущение — как тот слон, которого все усиленно стараются не замечать, — продолжает витать где-то в воздухе рядом.  
  
Возможно, если бы Стайлз рискнул, Дерек не стал бы его отталкивать. Мы все хотим быть кому-то нужными. Все хотим, чтобы нас изредка обнимали.  
  


***

  
  
Стайлз спускается по лестнице, открывает дверь и заходит в хорошо прогретую комнату. За полупрозрачной ширмой смутно видится расплывчатый силуэт. Этот человек спит уже давно и вряд ли когда-нибудь проснется. К нему тянутся множество трубок, подключенных к большому количеству приборов жизнеобеспечения. Ровный размеренный писк и угловатые линии на кардиомониторе дают понять, что состояние человека стабильно. Без изменений.  
  
— Еще одно убийство. И снова «Калифорнийский оборотень», — негромко говорит Стайлз. Он не проходит за ширму, это давно стало ненужным.  
  
— На этот раз только отец семейства и его жена. Их ребенок спал и ничего не слышал. Про «не видел» не скажу. Это ее крик переполошил соседей. Но зато девочка жива. Дети же не должны отвечать за грехи отцов, правда, Скотт?


End file.
